


Clothes, Shoes, Diamond Rings

by CheersToEngland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam is a famous, out of the closet, jazz singer, and Louis is just new to the pop scene. Really it's amazing how much can amount from one interview. Now they are thrown into a new world, each others' world, and handling it is tricky. Of course mistakes are made and of course there are obstacles. What would a Hollywood 'romance' be without that? And maybe Louis wants before he actually needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes, Shoes, Diamond Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I really liked writing this, probably my favorite thing to write. I just love AU's and love/hate and the song I Want so much I had to. Do enjoy. Or don't, your choice really.

Louis Tomlinson. That was all the hype was about these days. The talented newcomer had made quite the name for himself. He had millions of screaming fans and he was the newest pop sensation.

Liam Payne, on the other hand was a well known name. He was on his forth album and started in the industry at a young age. He was well known for keeping it loving for his fans and they were well known for being extremely loyal. 

What do these two boys have in common. Well, nothing really, but that's not the way the world sees it. All it took was one interview. One interview that changed both of their careers and maybe, their take on love.

*

**TheCelebScopeOnline. 4:42, Wednesday Oct. 12, 2013**

“Now Liam, you have your fourth album coming out correct?”

“Yes. Four, can you believe it? That's so incredible, I'm still having trouble grasping it myself.”

“Wow. And you remain humble about this whole thing. How has the fame not gotten to you yet?”

“I think I've never fully believed in my abilities as an artist. I really do it for the fans because they encourage me so much. I wouldn't have ever made it this far without them.”

“Well some people don't think quite like you do.”

“It's really a shame, but I can only account for myself and make sure I learn from others mistakes.”

“Very noble. Now it's tragic. I heard you and a certain Niall Horan called it quits?”

“Yes, unfortunately we did. His career was really taking off and I'm going to tour again. It wasn't fair to tie each other down.”

“So it was mutual?”

“Completely.”

“Well at least it wasn't messy. Now I just have to ask about it because it's what everyone is talking about.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Maybe. Now what do you think of a mister Louis Tomlinson?”

“The one that sang that Beautiful song?”

“That's the one.”

“Well, I think he does some great vocals. He has something going for him, his style isn't really my cup of tea but I heard an acoustic performance by him and I can see why he is so popular.”

“Well he's quite a hit with the ladies also.”

“I can see that too.”

“So we can expect some love soon?”

“Well, I've never met him, but I won't lie, he's very handsome.”

“Well Scopers that's all I have for you today. Join us next week for and interview with the one and only, Louis Tomlinson. Maybe we'll just have to get his take on Liam. See ya.”

*

**TheCelebScopeOnline 4:00 Wednesday, Oct. 19, 2013**

“Louis darling, it's great to finally meet you.”

“Of course it is, but I guess it's nice to meet you too”

“I'm flattered.”

“That's what I live to do.”

“But now you live to make music?”

“Currently yes, but maybe there is modeling in my future.”

“Well so far you are making a huge splash in the music world.”

“Now I'm the one who's flattered.”

“Okay. You know I have to talk about this.”

“Yeah, I already know what it is, lay it on me.”

“Some pictures have surfaced of you kissing the model, Zayn Malik. Care to elaborate?” 

“We were kissing, I don't think it's that confusing.”

“Yes, but why?”

“Er, he was attractive and willing.”

“Always a great combination.”

“I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm gay, and if it damages my career then so be it. I'd rather not live a lie anymore.”

“Well that's wow. Not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah, neither was I. I didn't think I'd actually have the courage to say it.”

“But it feels nice to get it out, I'd imagine.” 

“Maybe a little.”

“Well one more question, before you go.”

“Of course. And what might that be?”

“How do you feel about Liam Payne?”

“He's that jazzy person right?”

“I believe, if that's what you want to call him.”

“Oh, I don't know very much about him.”

“Well I guess that's that. Thank you for joining me scopers. Next week we have your favorite actor, Harry Styles. See you then.”

*

So it began. Both boys made an announcement that changed their lives. Managements began planning, contacting and finalizing their solution. The boys would soon meet, but not in a way either expected. Or entirely wanted.

*

“Louis, it's not up for discussion. You signed a contract, therefore I have complete control over you.”

Louis and his manager were on their way to a meeting. A meeting of which he was just informed the meaning of. And he would be damned if he had to go through with it. 

“You can't make me do anything,” he scoffed stubbornly. 

“If you want to keep your job and newly renovated house, I would suggest you do so,” his manager, Simon, smirked. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he agreed. But only for the house.

When they arrived in the room Liam was already sitting there. He stood up to greet Louis.

“Hi, I'm Liam,” he held out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Liam slowly pulled his hand back, “Okay.” Louis frowned and went to go sit down.

“Okay, well let's get this started,” Liam's manager, Paul, announced.

“I think everyone knows what we're here for so I'll just lay out some general rules,” Simon took the lead, “You don't have to like each other, you just have to convince people you do. In a week you two will 'meet' at the VMA's, after that we will set up 'dates' for you. Other than that, you do not need to have any other contact with one another unless you wish to. Understood?” Simon was blunt, and both boys nodded. Neither really wanted to do it, but both were practically slaves to their contracts.

“Good. Then you are free to go,” Paul waved them off.

Liam was shocked. How could it be that easy. He couldn't just fake date someone. That wasn't how love worked. He didn't want to fake it and he definitely didn't want to fake it with Louis, and from the looks of things, the feeling was mutual. 

Just as Liam was about to get in the car, he was halted by a sudden hand on his shoulder. “Just so we're clear. I do not want to do this and never will I. I don't know why this would be good for my publicity, seeing as I am twenty times better than you, but they think it it. And I'm only doing it to stay on top, and get paid.” And that explained that.

*

The award show came faster than either boy had anticipated. Neither had contacted the other to prepare. They just planned to improvise it. That proved to be a bad idea.

Liam smiled for yet another picture. He kept his eye out for Louis. He had no idea when he would show up or what he had planned, and quite frankly, that scared him shitless. Finally he spotted the pop star making his red carpet appearance. He sighed in relief that he had even shown up.

After he was done getting interviewed Louis bounded over to 'introduce' himself to Liam.

“Liam Payne. In the flesh. Ohmigod, I'm like such a huge fan,” he screeched, making a point to embarrass the jazz artist. 

To be fair, Liam thought he played the role convincingly, so he just chuckled back. “Louis Tomlinson, I should being the same to you.”

“He knows my name. I think I'm going to faint,” he fanned himself.

“Well don't do that, who will receive your awards if you win any?”

“You mean when I win any?” Wow, he was way to arrogant for his own good. Liam mentally cringed, but he couldn't do anything about it.

“Of course,” Liam forced a smile which Louis returned with a smirk.

“Maybe I'll see you inside,” Liam ended the conversation.

“Hopefully,” Louis winked.

The evening proceeded to go well. Liam winning video of the year and Louis winning best new artist. Both were happy with their awards. Happy enough to be civil when they 'bumped' into each other at the after party later. But not happy enough to be okay with the arrangement. No, both were sure they'd never be happy about that.

*

The next time they saw the other was on their first fake date. All they had to do was walk around the park and pretend to get to know each other. The rest would be taken care of. It shouldn't be too hard, but it was. 

In all the old videos Liam had seen of Louis, he was an extremely funny lad. That wasn't the case now. He had hardened. He didn't crack even one joke. For the purpose of trying to make it look realistic, Liam tried to find out more about him, but Louis brushed him off every time.

When their date was over Liam was relieved. He had to try so hard not to snap at the arrogant boy. He couldn't help it. Louis was just so obnoxious. Every nice thing he had ever said about the boy, he was taking back. He might have a great voice, but that doesn't mean he is better than everyone else in the world. Who does he think he is anyway? Liam had to find a way out of this, but how could he?

Then it happens. Something changes in Louis demeanor. He actually gives Liam a compliment. 

Liam was recording. He was making a few changes to some songs that he wanted to add to his next album. Yes, he was already planning a fifth album. You could say he was ambitious, but really he just wanted to keep going for as long as he could. He knew he wouldn't last forever and if he wasn't putting out, people would get bored and stray.

So there he was, recording and minding his own business. When Louis just randomly decides to drop in. Liam's at the peak of the song and really getting into it, until he opens his eyes to a smiling Louis. He jolts back in surprise, completely getting out of the zone.

“What the hell man?” Liam screamed while Louis just shrugged and waved hello. “You totally just ruined my take!” What was Louis even doing here? And when he asked this, Louis simply replied with.

“I came to see my boyfriend, duh.” Liam checked around for cameras, but he saw none. Louis drew in a breath, “Listen, I've been thinking. I know this is making both of us miserable, but we can't do anything about it. Let's just let start over, yeah? Try to get along.”

Liam raised his bushy brows. There had to be a punchline. It was almost as if Louis read his mind, “I'm not joking, I really want to make this better.” 

“Okay,” Liam was still suspicious, but who was he to turn down a great offer.

“Okay,” Louis said with a smile, “And by the way, you sounded great in there. You're a very talented person. Sorry for ruining your take.”

Liam gave a hesitant smile back, “Thanks. It's not a big deal, I was going to redo it a few times anyways.”

Now, there was a general level of understanding. A base for what could be, a fantastic friendship. But Liam was still not trusting and Louis was still a tad too full of himself. Though, it was an improvement, and that's all either of them really wanted.

*

@beautyandthesexybeast:  
OMG, I just saw @Louis_Tomlinson and @Real_Liam_Payne on a date. Is life even real right now #lilodate

@Louis'_Payne:  
#lilodate Aww too cute  
pic.twitter.com/5736592

Liam chuckled at the newest trend on twitter. People seemed to like them. The reactions couldn't have been better and management couldn't have been happier. He decided to compose a tweet of his own.

@Real_Liam_Payne

What do ya say @Louis_Tomlinson, should we go on another #lilodate ?

He didn't expect Louis to respond so quickly, or cheekily for that matter. Yet, there was his response.

@Louis_Tomlinson:

@Real_Liam_Payne Nah, lets upgrade #lilowedding

Within minutes it was trending. Liam didn't know whether to be worried or excited. He settled on relieved. They had managed to pull this off and both were more popular than before. Record sales were up and his concerts were sold out seconds after they had been available. Life was good, so who was he to complain about a little fake relationship.

*

They are forced to hang out more, although, it is less forced. They actually got along really well, when Louis toned down his ego. Liam started to see the funny boy that he hoped for, and things were good. Until he caught Louis cheating.

It couldn't really be considered cheating, since their relationship wasn't real. It probably hurt Liam more than it should have. Under normal circumstances he would have demanded a breakup, but these circumstances weren't normal, so he could do nothing about it. He just had to deal with that fact that Louis was getting some with a new man whore every night. While he was sitting, tweeting fans, and wondering what was wrong with him.

It isn't until Louis gets caught that Liam hits rock bottom. He could handle fake dating an arrogant snob, but he would be damned if people thought he loved a cheater. This was too far and both boys knew it.

*

**Lion Rhythm Magazine**

**Is it splitsville for Lilo?**

Recently Louis Tomlinson was spotted with singer/songwriter, Ed Sheeran, in a rather compromising position. Ed has written a few songs for Louis, but who knew they were more intimate than that? So what does this mean for our new favorite couple Lilo? Well sources say that Liam isn't having it. He is hurt and done with Louis. So what do you think? Should Liam be angry or should he give Louis a second chance?

Liam's eyes scanned the article. He let out a bitter laugh. He wouldn't forgive and he certainly wouldn't forget. Why would the article even ask what the fans think? It's not their choice. He was cheated on for gods sake, multiple times! He certainly wasn't going to give Louis a second chance. From now on Lilo, was no longer an item.

He went to speak with his management team later that day. Having already seen the article they weren't very surprised and they weren't particularly pleased either. There was really no way out of it. Perhaps that's why they granted him his wish.

“And you're absolutely sure this is going to be a good decision?” Paul had asked him.

“I've never been more sure,” Liam replied honestly.

“Okay,” Paul nodded, “but the fans aren't going to be very pleased.”

And Paul was correct. The fans were at first devastated, but then, they were outraged. Instead of being mad at Louis, who was the one who cheated, they decided to blame Liam, because he overreacted. It wasn't like the relationship was real anyways, so what did it matter? Apparently though, it mattered a lot and the fans claimed to be as crushed as he, but what he didn't know was that Louis is just as crushed.

*

Louis gets a call from Simon as he expected. He figured he would need to do some damage control with the whole Ed scandal. Him and Liam would have to pretend to make up and everything would go back to normal. Except that wasn't what the meeting was about.

“Louis, you and Liam are going to have to break up,” Simon wasted no time in announcing. 

“What? Things were going so well!” Louis was outraged. He was actually starting to not mind Liam's company.

“Yes, say the pictures of you cheating on him. It's not in my control however. Liam asked for this and I understand that he doesn't want to be portrayed as a celebrity who easily forgives a cheater. He does view himself as a role model, and really, I accept that, so from now on Lilo is no more,” he explained.

Louis didn't understand. He refused to understand. He just didn't want it to be true. How could Liam just up and leave like that. What about second chances, what about trying to work things out? Even if it was a fake relationship, Liam couldn't possibly be giving him up so easily. But he was. The evidence was right in front of him and he just had to accept it. And he tried, but that didn't work, so he had to get even.

Thinking of the plan wasn't the problem. It was about getting the plan to work. He knew that while his and Liam's relationship had been fake, Liam's previous ones hadn't. That meant he just had to get with one of his exes, and Liam would feel just as hurt as he had been. So he picked his target and started to plan.

*

Niall Horan was easier than he'd thought. Not that that was an insult, simply a recognition. Perhaps he had been giving the Irish lad a tad too much credit before and now he had decided that he would barely have to flex a muscle for this plan to work. He introduced himself to Niall at some A-list party that they had both been invited to. The rest sort of followed suit from there. After a steamy, and probably very drunk, at least on Niall's part, make out session, Niall had agreed to a date with Louis. All they needed was to be photographed together and Liam would flip. It was going to be great.

Really, it went well from there. Almost too well, but hey, Louis was a genius, so it wasn't really that big of a surprise. The date went smoothly and they got completely swarmed by paparazzi. Niall didn't seem too attached, so it wouldn't be a problem setting him free, and he didn't even think about Liam once. Not that he had been doing a lot of that recently. Because, no, that would make him pathetic. 

It wasn't until he watched a video about Liam's supposed reaction to Louis cheating and him dating Niall that Louis really started to feel pathetic.

“Hi, this is Fernando Hobbs and you're watching Daily Gossip, your best source for news of the celebrity world. I know you've heard about Lilo's recent breakup, but now Louis has been sighted out with Niall Horan, an ex of Liam's. What is Liam's reaction? Well it's not so good, see for yourself.”

The video flashed to the recent twitcam that Liam announced the breakup on. The same one that Louis had purposely been avoinding.

“Shout out to LilosLoveChild. I see you're all concerned about Louis and mines relationship. Not that it is really your business, but we are no longer together. It was for the best. Okay moving on.” He had a sad look in his eyes and Louis' heart clenched. The video changed again to a recent interview of Liam's.

“Now, I don't know if you've seen these photos yet, but I figured it would be best if you knew.” Shots of Louis and Niall's date flashed across the screen landing on the kiss they had shared at the end. Liam tensed up. “What do you think of these?” the interviewer asked. 

“I don't think it's really my business. They are both my exes, so I suppose I lost rights to being mad about that when I broke up with them.” Poor Liam looked as if he was going to cry. The video went back to it's original starting position.

“Liam doesn't seem too happy, but I want to know what you guys think. Do you still think Lilo has a chance or are you a fan of out new couple, Nouis. Make sure to comment and subscribe. I'll be sure to keep you updated on this little love triangle.”

Louis clicked out of the video. He couldn't take it. Had he really hurt Liam that much? It looked like he had. Louis ran his fans over his face. How could he have done this? And to poor Liam. Liam, who was always so great to his fans. Liam, who was possibly the nicest person ever. Liam, who was gorgeous and amazing and just so flawless. Louis had hurt him. And now he had to make it better. He had to change.

*

His metamorphosis slowly started to take place. He got nicer in interviews. He started talking to his fans more. He gave out many compliments to people he would have never considered until then. People were starting to notice it. They thought it was Niall that was making him like this, but little did they know that Louis hadn't even spoken to Niall since their date. The only thing on his mind was Liam. He hoped Liam saw, hoped Liam noticed, and most of all. He hoped Liam forgave.

*

Meanwhile Liam had done a complete 180. He hadn't been on twitter in forever, because every single time he went on, he was flooded with messages and mentions begging him to get back together with Louis. He wished he could just tell them that they were never even together in the first place. That wasn't an option though. Unfortunately, he had to keep living this lie, even if it was tearing him apart inside.

He just happened to be on the right channel at the right time, or maybe the wrong, but he still managed to see a transformed Louis in an interview. At first Liam thought he was just a new singer to the scene. He didn't recognize the boy that was all smiles on the screen. He reminded Liam of the Louis he had first seen. The bubbly, funny, just happy to be here Louis. The one that Liam had developed the crush on in the first place.

On screen Louis was laughing at something the interviewer had said. The interviewer announced, “Okay, now let's take a few fan questions.” A teenage looking girl comes to the stage and Louis, surprisingly enough, gives her a big hug, which emits a light pink to brush across her cheeks.

“My name is Carleen and I wanted to point out that you've been different lately. Not bad different, but almost like the old you. And believe me I couldn't be more thrilled about it, but what exactly made you so happy?” Louis bit his lip and turned to the interviewer.

“How much time exactly do we have?” he asked.

The woman checked her watch, “Maybe about 5 minutes, is that not enough time?”

Louis sighed, “I'm extremely sorry, but I really want to explain the full story. Maybe I could do a twitcam tonight for you and explain,” he proposed to the girl, who nodded eagerly in return.

“Of course, I was just curious.” Louis grinned in understanding.

“To everyone who would like me to answer that question, keep your heads up for my twitcam later tonight and that should clear up everything,” he announced and sparked Liam's curiosity. 

“Alright, I guess that is it. Thank you for joining us today Louis, and to everyone at home, be sure to pick up his new single on Utunes as soon as possible. See you next time.” Louis and the woman waved goodbye then the screen cut to commercials, leaving Liam debating whether or not he should watch the twitcam. He knew it would probably just disappoint him, but he just had to know. It wasn't fair that Liam was so depressed and Louis could be so happy go lucky. He just had to know the cause of it.

And that's how Liam found himself sitting on the couch at 8 o' clock with his laptop opened to twitter and a coke on the table beside him. Louis was going to start the chat in approximately two minutes, and Liam couldn't wait any longer. The whole day had seemed to move in slow motion and now these last two minutes felt like eternity. Finally it started and Liam almost considered clicking out, but no, not after he had spent his entire day waiting.

“Hi everyone,” screen Louis greeted, “I'm just going to jump straight to the point of this. Earlier today I was asked about my sudden happiness and what brought it about. I suppose I have a confession to make. I want to tell you all the full story, so please don't click out before you hear my explanation. I know a lot of you have heard about me and Liam lately, and I know some of you 'ship' us, but I have a confession to make. Liam and I were never actually in a relationship.” Liam let out a gasp. What in the world was Louis thinking? Immediately the fans started flipping out and Louis held up a hand to stop them.

“Calm down and let me explain. Liam and I were forced to date, and when I say forced, I mean it. Neither of us were particularly fond of each other, but I want to explain so will you please let me do that?” he looked expectantly at the camera before continuing.

“When I met Liam for the first time I will admit I didn't really like him, but that's mostly because I had just found out I would have to date him. I made it clear to him after the meeting that I would never like him and I was only in it for my career. I realize now how immature that was. I should have been more sensitive because we were in the same ship, and it would have probably been easier if we were in it together from the get go.

“The first time you guys thought we met was at the VMA's. Liam played along with my boisterous role perfectly and I should really thank him for that. It was an act though, I wasn't really that excited to meet him, in fact, I had been dreading the day since it had been planned out. I think Liam felt the same, and again, it would have been a lot better if we had just agreed to get along. But I was stubborn, so I continued to act like a brat.” Liam was shocked that Louis was easily admitting all of this. He wasn't going to lie, it hurt that Louis clearly hated his guts at the beginning, but now he was showing that he had a slight heart and to Liam, that was amazing.

“Then we had our first date and I got to see what a genuinely nice person Liam was. Because he tried. I told him I didn't like him and he still tried. He was nice and it seemed like he really wanted to know more about me when I knew that he didn't. And I should have been nice in return, but instead I gave him short answers and kept fake smiling for the cameras. He's too nice and I just wasn't. But I knew it would be even worse if I made it worse, so I decided to do something about it.” Liam smiled at the memory of Louis finally coming around. He was nice too, he just needed a little help showing that side of him.

“I had never really paid attention to his music before. I mean yeah, I knew he was popular, but I never listened to his songs except when they were playing and I had no control over it. So when I heard him in the studio I truly wasn't expecting to hear the voice of an angel. He was so into it, so flawless, it literally took my breath away. I don't know how I had missed that, but I did and then I was hearing it, and I wished that I could hear it forever. After I rudely interrupted him, I apologized and asked if we could start over. And he easily said yes, even after totally ruining his zone he was still so polite and I just couldn't comprehend that. He's a lovely person and I wish I would have told him that.” Liam smiled at the compliment. Obviously Louis had no idea he was watching, but Liam was happy he was addressing all of this anyway.

“After that, things changed. I mean they were still the same, but maybe, it was like we were actually in a relationship. Everyone was so excited on twitter and things were going so great. Of course they weren't really. Since Liam and I weren't really dating, he obviously wasn't putting out, so I started cheating. I guess it wouldn't really be cheating but it was in a way. Ed wasn't the only person I cheated with, he was just the only one you all knew about. Liam knew about the cheating the whole time, but I guess this time was different because he didn't want to be portrayed wrongly and I respect that. I just didn't expect it.” Liam sighed, he supposed it would have been nice to give Louis a little heads up, but that didn't excuse him for being reckless and careless.

“What I did with Niall was rude and uncalled for. I was just mad at Liam for leaving me. I hadn't realized, but I had grown extremely fond of having him around. I thought it would serve him right for ditching me, but in the end, I just made things worse. I don't like Niall. He's a great lad, but he's no Liam, and now Liam will never know how I feel.” Louis stopped and almost looked like he could cry.

“How do you feel?” Liam half shouted at the screen. Everyone else was asking the same question. Louis looked at the camera and seemingly, directly into Liam's eyes.

“I- I'm in love with him,” Louis let out a huge breath that he had obviously been holding in, while Liam sucked in as much air as he could. In love? Louis? In love with him? How did that even happen? Well Liam knew how, thanks to Louis' storytelling, but still. How?

“So to answer the original question, Liam made me change. He might not ever love me back, but I still want to be a better person for him, and maybe one day he will know how much he means to me, but not today, because I don't think he is ever going to talk to me again.” Liam barely caught the stray tear that rolled down Louis' cheek and he didn't even notice the tears welling up in his eyes as well. It just didn't seem logical, yet here was Louis, he couldn't be lying because he was crying, and that meant Liam had to accept it. And possibly show that he felt the same about Louis, but again. How?

*

The answer came easier than he'd thought. He always wrote when he was upset or confused or really just overly emotional about something. So that's what he did. He wrote. At first he just wrote down all of his feelings and eventually they morphed into something beautiful. Then he merged lyrics into a melodic beauty, and it really helped him come to terms with his feelings. He understood what he felt and that, it was okay. 

The spark that Louis had seen in Liam the one day in the studio was nothing that compared to this. You could hear the emotion in every word. Every strum of the guitar, every tap on the drums, every press to the piano told a story. And that story transformed into all of Liam's feelings. He had basically just recorded his diary, and my god was it beautiful. The only question was, would he have the guts to put it out?

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately depending on how you look at it, it was not Liam's choice. Paul somehow heard the song and immediately wanted to release it. He said he didn't want to wait for another album for a jewel like this. So they made it a single and soon Liam was having to perform it on a talk show. Everything moved a little too fast for Liam. He wasn't sure this was the way he wanted Louis to find out, but he didn't really have a choice otherwise. 

So he was thrust on stage and forced to perform. In front of someone who made it even more nerve wracking.

*

Louis was getting ready for on the Melon show. He was just being interviewed for the first time since his little announcement. Management had figured it would be best to do some damage control by having him explain a little bit more. He wasn't sure if Liam had seen his broadcast, but odds were he had, seeing as the trending topic for the past week had been #LiamForgiveLouis, he would have had to be living under a rock to not have seen it or known what it contained. 

The interview was easy enough, mostly he just re-explained everything he had said on the twitcam. Also, he had to state that Liam hadn't responded to his actions at all yet, and that? Well that had been extremely embarrassing, but it wasn't the worst part of the interview. It was what Melon said after the interview that shocked and scared him the most.

“Stick around. After the break we have Liam Payne performing his new single for the first time ever!” and them the cameras cut out, as did Louis mind. Sadly, it only took a second for it to turn back on. And when it did, his mind was flooded with questions.

Did Liam know he was here? Would he have to face Liam? Could he face Liam? He saw Liam enter the stage and quickly dashed backstage to hide. The show came back on and Liam announced his new song.

“Hello everyone, now this song is rather personal and I'm pretty much shaking right now. It was just recently written and now here I am, so here goes nothing.” the song starts and there is a hush over the crowd. It starts out soft and Liam's voice is almost scared sounding, he can't tell if it's the nerves or if the song is just supposed to sound that way.

It gradually builds and the lyrics. God the lyrics are amazing. It's clear that Liam is singing about him, he's basically doing exactly what Louis did, only in the form of a song. A gorgeous one at that. Louis picked up on all of the lyrics meanings and he could feel exactly what Liam was feeling. The climaxes were placed perfectly for what he was trying to represent and he couldn't just pretend it wasn't about him.

_And I cant interpret the aim of your hate, but maybe you could learn to appreciate._

And he had, but clearly Liam didn't see it that way.

_I don't want to love your smile, but I do_

_I don't want to love your eyes, or anything about you._

That made Louis crack a smile, one that he hadn't even realized Liam loved.

_And then I was falling, hopelessly falling_

_To a bottomless pit I don't think I belong in._

Louis had already fallen, so he knew where Liam was coming from, and he was prepared to catch him.

_And if you were lying, you wouldn't be crying_

_So why am I still dying inside?_

He wasn't lying. And he wanted to bring Liam back to life, so long as he would let him.

All of the different lyrics scarred in Louis' mind. But the last line Liam sung stuck in his head, and he knew it would be there forever.

_And if this love is really worth it_

_Then maybe we both earned it._

_So if we deserve this_

_Why can't we just take this chance?_

They could. During the applause Louis stepped out from behind his hiding spot and it barely took a millisecond for Liam's beautiful brown eyes to catch his. He gave him a shy smile and he didn't miss the crinkle in Liam's eyes when he returned it with a huge grin. The audience seemed to catch on to the direction of his smile and noticed Louis presence right away. Thus, began the chant.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Shouted the crowd. Liam's face held a faint blush and Louis found it absolutely adorable. He slowly started making his way toward Liam and Liam picked up on it and met him halfway. The crowd seemed to dissolve away as he reached Liam. 

“Hi,” he gave the younger boy a nervous smile. Liam chuckled and rolled his eyes. “What?” Louis asked genuinely confused. Liam answered his question by connecting their lips. He faintly heard the roar of the crowd in the background, but his main focus was Liam's lips and how they felt on his own.

Even though they had been fake dating, they never kissed for the public, Liam said he liked to keep his personal life personal, but really he just hadn't wanted to kiss Louis, because he knew it would only confuse his feelings further.

Louis lips were soft and he tasted of strawberries and faint mint. He held Louis hips tightly while he felt Louis' arms curl around his neck. He knew they had to keep it PG for live television, but he never wanted to let go of Louis, and Louis was feeling the same way. 

Eventually, for the sake of the onlookers, they pulled apart. Both boys were wearing matching grins as was Melon, whose views probably just skyrocketed.

And it was crazy and ironic and beautiful. That a truly love filled relationship could have sprouted from a fake one. But that's just how love works. It's crazy, unpredictable, and can make people completely stupid, but in the end it's magical, irreplaceable, and perfect. While both boys were equally lucky in their lives, they would each choose the other over their fame. And that was true love, when you knew kisses were a better fate over wisdom, you knew you had found your heart in your other half. And on that day, two soul mates found their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked :)


End file.
